A Night At A Bar
by Summitterer
Summary: Brian is forced to a gay bar, stewie is Desiree and they dont know eachother? If your confused too, read on :   edit credits to Tourmalinetrue


A/N: Why hello! So glad to see you've stumbled along my first Family Guy fiction.:) that being said, sorry if its not up to par. I've been reassured by the fact that my Beta for this fic (tourmalinetrue, an awesome gal who writes AMAZING Brewie, check her out) is, as I said, AWESOME! She helped me out with my bad grammar and missed words and all that jazz, so I definitely appreciate the help. Speaking of tourmalinetrue, I am using the backdrop of her stories for the characters, dont worry if you havn't read them, it isn't a vital peice of information. :)

okay, ill stop talking now, I dont own Family Guy, yadayadayada, enjoy my story! R&R

It was Friday night, and Stewie was bored out of his mind.

So much for the city that never sleeps, There he was; the Big Apple, full of excitement, right?

Wrong.

In fact, turned out New York could be just as boring as little old Quahog, if not more so at times.

He wanted no, NEEDED, to do something! It was Friday and he was not just going to lie around and mope over the fact that not ONE of his friends had called him. It just wasn't his style. So he looked around his apartment for some sort of sign.

And then he saw it.

Just Brian's luck that all his friends were in the theatre. Meaning the majority of them were gay. Meaning that when they said they were going to "go out" to celebrate the premier of the play they had been working on for the last year, "going out" of course meant, "going out to a gay bar."

He took in the neon rainbow sign and immediately started his protest. Wasn't New York supposed to be a good idea?

Stewie slipped on the black dress and heels as his hair was almost dry. Who knew playing a woman in a musical would pay off so well?

He began to apply the dark eye makeup and bright lipstick. When finished, SHE checked herself out in the full-length mirror.

"Hello, Desiree!"

Brian was slowly but surely getting drunker as the night wore on. His friends managed to keep him there by promising him hot lesbians.

So far, no lesbians. Not hot ones at least, just lots of booze. Which wasn't THAT bad.

He was only in New York until next week and then he was leaving for bigger and better things. What thing could possibly be better than New York?, you might ask. Well, the truth was, he didn't really know.

His thoughts were interrupted when a woman sat down next to him at the bar. Immediately he did an eye sweep of her: short auburn hair almost to her swimmer-like shoulders, small breasts, and her legs.

Oh boy. The legs. They went on for a mile in those heels.

"Give me two of the strongest you have, and make it quick." she spoke to the bartender, snapping her fingers for emphasis. Almost immediately, two drinks were placed in front of her and she gulped both down in a matter of about a minute.

Brian watched her in fascination. The girl could drink.

She asked for another and sipped it rather than inhaling it. Brian changed his mind about her being able to take a drink because she was already pretty buzzed. Then again, he was good with his liquor and they were pretty heavy drinks...

"Hi, I'm Brian. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just bored. And I'm Ste-Desiree." Stewie caught the mistake and smiled charmingly to distract the man from his slipup.

Apparently it worked because he just smiled.

"In New York?" He cringed at his own remark.

Stewie sighed. "Yes, New York. Where all my friends are apparently not my friends after all." Stewie smiled dryly at the man before taking a large drink from his glass.

Stewie was beginning to feel the alcohol setting in and he found that he didn't care at all.

He looked at the man. It was dark, and Stewie couldn't see much. But what he could see was not too bad. Sure, this "Brian" was a bit too short for his liking, and his blond hair was freakishly light, and sure, he had awful fashion sense. But still, not too bad. He'd certainly fuck him. He looked smart, which was a change from the men he usually slept with, and he liked the soul patch, so he made a mission. Get Brian in his pants. Or vice versa, it didn't really matter to Stewie.

"So, Brian. What brings you to the Big Apple?" Stewie fluttered his made-up eyes at Brian and knew the man was sunk.

Oh. My God. Was h-she flirting? Brian cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I was one of the writers for an off Broadway production of 'The Miserable Business.' So my friends dragged me to this bar, and I'm celebrating. Woo!" Brian finished sarcastically.

"That's pretty exciting though isn't it? Being responsible for making something as big as a production happen? I was just in a play myself, and I thought it a pretty fun experience."

"Well I've been here for about a year and I'm not used to staying in one place for too long. I'm ready to move on."

"I get what you mean. I move around a lot too and quite frankly, I miss my hometown a little." Desiree said, putting her hand on his arm and nodding her head in understanding.

Brian was flustered by the contact.

"Do you want another drink? I'll buy," she asked him sweetly.

Both of them were smashed.

"Your place or mine?" Stewie purred in his ear. Yes, purred.

Brian didn't answer, just hailed a cab.

The sun had risen a couple hours before and was shining through the blinds of a small but very stylish, and comfortable apartment.

The smell of coffee was in the air and that is what ultimately stirred Stewie Griffin out of his sound sleep. He rolled off the bed he was in and caught himself before he landed face-first on the floor.

"Stewie, is that you?" The call was heard from the small kitchen.

"No, I'm Desiree, remember?" Stewie said with a smile and wink as he walked in, tying a robe around himself.

Brian chuckled. "That was a one-time thing."

"Awww!" was the pouty reply.

"It not my fault that you like dressing up in drag," Brian pointed out.

"It's not my fault that you like me dressing in drag," Stewie rebutted.

"Touch ."

Stewie smirked and kissed Brian on the nose.

"So what are our plans for tonight, dog?" he asked.

"We have the show, remember?"

"Right, right. I should probably memorize my lines "

"What?"

"It's not my fault you get horny from roleplay. I could have been memorizing my lines, but no. You just had to see me in a dress," Stewie replied flippantly. He looked at Brian's incredulous look and rolled his eyes. "I know my lines, good God, you are awfully gullible. Can you not specifically remember dress rehearsal?"

Brian took a large sip of coffee.

"I'm tired. Shut up," he grumbled.

His head snapped up with a look of realization on his face.

"Shit."

Stewie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Brian started pacing. He ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

Stewie was becoming increasingly more worried. "You didn't forget anything, right? Because I know we didn't have the hats yet yesterday and they play a vital role!"

Brian shook his head no.

"What is it, Brian? What in God's name did you forget!"

Brian turned to him gravely and said, "Absolutely nothing. Gotcha."

A loud slap was heard.

***************************************************************** 


End file.
